Selti Choa
'Character Profile'Edit http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Application_Form?action=edit&section=1 'Character First Name'Edit selti 'Character Last Name'Edit choa 'IMVU Username'Edit amyshanavia 'Nickname (optional)'Edit 'Age'Edit 11 'Date of Birth'Edit 08/28/192-an 'GenderEdit female 'Ethnicity'Edit south korean 'Height' Edit 136cm 'Weight' Edit 75pounds 'Blood Type'Edit AB 'Occupation'Edit acadamy student 'Scars/Tattoos'Edit No scars 'Affiliation'Edit Yonshigakure 'Relationship Status'Edit single 'Personality'Edit -selti is shy, nervis, hyper, cutie, and rather strange, she dont ever drink because she only 11, she is very shy do to her child hood sence she never had any friends she thinks of her self a a wierdo, when she is in a fight she tends to make people under estimate her with her cutness then she strikes like a cobra, she nateraly hyper she as always been that way, the way she is strange is she like weird things like watching people die and the screams of pain and suffering. 'Behaviour'Edit dispite all of her disapointments in likfe selti is still a rather happy yound girl, she was rather shy around new people till she got to know them in witch case she would become very hyper around them, she is a headstrong little girl she will never give up no matter what you threw at her its just how she is. 'Nindo (optional)'Edit ((What does your character say? If nothing yet, and the people of Yonshigakure do not know of it themselves. Do not put anything.)) (("Dattebayo!!")) (("How troublesome..")) 'Summoning'Edit ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan'Edit ((Your Clan or Family and information about them, if you are making a new clan it must have a Clan Page written about it using the Clan Template and it must be approved by multiple sources and figures in Yonshigakure.)) 'Ninja Class 'Edit ((Academy Student)) 'Element One'Edit 'Element Two'Edit (( Wind,Fire, Lightning, Water, Earth.)) ((You do not 'Need' a second chakra element, it is just an option. Minato Namikaze for example had only one chakra element.)) 'Weapon of choice'Edit ((Family heirloom perhaps? this field is mostly reserved for later life and editting in your bio when you achieve Chuunin or Jounin. Perhaps when you become a member of the Yonshi Seven.)) 'Strengths'Edit head strong 'Weaknesses'Edit a fear of darkness 'Chakra colour'Edit yellow 'Projectile Weapons Inventory'Edit Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU/Yonshi7 (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List'Edit Your known Jutsu. ((If you're joining as an Academy Student you will know no Jutsu, but over time you will learn new jutsu such as the Clone Technique and Body Replacement technique, you do not need to fill this field in if you do not wish to.)) 'Allies'Edit Individuals from Yonshigakure 'Enemies'Edit any one who makes fun of me for my hair color 'Background Information'Edit ((PLEASE cap your full name each time. As well as other places capitalization is needed.)) the bio of selti choa selti choa the name given to her by her parent's aion choa and moka choa. she was born and raised in Sunagakure no Sato. her parent's were simple traveling merchant's nothing specail at all they carried thing's like grain and rice and a few misc things they picked up on there travels. she was alway's left with her uncle luo choa when ever they left for work witch would sometime's last for days tho selti didnt mind her uncle was a basketweaver for the villige witch he tought to selti every single day till he died when she was 9 but by then she was old enough to stay by herself according to her parent's. all threw selti's child hood she never had anyfriend's but for one person a boy named kung ming. he was a sweet kid alway's brought selti candy and rise balls when ever she was home alone, he even defended her from the other kids when they would make fun of her akward colored hair, witch was cotton candy blue. dont ask selti why she realy dont know. well that went on for about 3 more years untill she found out her parent's were killed by bandit's during there travels. after this selti was so heart broken she desided to leave the vilage to try and find her parents bodies, so they could be burried properly. as she was searching she met a old man named shanzubi karisuko when some badit's where trying to rob selti shanzubi apeared and killed them all saving seltis life. after that selti and shanzobi began to travel together for he kept her safe and did all the hunting while she gathered fruits and berry's inher baskets she weaved when ever they were camped. shanzobi also bought selti a pair of dagger's they were nothing special just simple dager's so she could defend her self, he also began to teach her how to use them. shanzubi never told selti hwo he knew how to fight the way he did. once they finaly reached the hidden leaf villige shanzubi bid a fare well to selti and told her to join the ninja accadamy so she did, now that sh ewas in the accadamy her new like can begin ((Should be 250 words long at least. If you are 6 years old, you have 6 years of backstory which you can write about or at least make us aware of. Try to avoid being an orphan, as it will mean you might get less teaching or not be able to learn Clan/Family jutsu.)) Roleplaying Library http://ninrp.wikia.com/wiki/Zero_Tolerence_for_Discrimination_and_Abuse_Training_1 Category:Academy Student Category:Uncompleted Category:Status check